This invention relates to packaging machinery and more particularly to a machine for wrapping rolls of paper products such as toilet paper.
Prior art machinery for wrapping rolls of paper products, such as toilet paper, generally include a product infeed section which transports the product rolls to the wrapping machinery and the second delivery system for the wrapping material. Generally, the wrapping material is cut to suitable lengths from a parent roll and then folded or rolled over the product so as to form a tubular configuration. In one prior art wrapping machine it was necessary to apply glue to the product for adhesion of the wrapping material prior to the rolling operation. This causes a loss of product and maintenance problems in the machine itself.
After the wrapping material has been folded into a tubular shape around the product, prior art wrapping machines then fold the ends of the wrapping material downwardly toward the axis of the product after which discs or plugs are employed for forcing the ends of the wrapping material into the product core.
Prior art machinery for packaging single rolls of toilet paper have not been wholly satisfactory because such machines were either relatively slow or did not provide a satisfactory package. For example, the wrappers of packages wrapped in prior art machinery sometimes had tears in the area where the wrapping material was inserted into the core or the wrapping material was not fully inserted thereby forming unsightly laps or folds of lapping material pressed against the side of the package.